Control systems are utilized in a wide variety of different applications. For example, control systems are utilized in conjunction with power generating devices, in power plants, and/or in process plants. With the development and adoption of the Foundation Fieldbus standard, Foundation Fieldbus devices have been incorporated into control systems. In typical systems, controllers communicate with Foundation Fieldbus linking devices utilizing Ethernet networks, and the linking devices communicate with Fieldbus devices utilizing local data buses or linking segments.
Additionally, asset management systems (“AMSs”) are often utilized to identify and/or manage components of a control system. For example, an AMS may be utilized to monitor a topology of Foundation Fieldbus devices. However, conventional AMSs are limited in their ability to communicate with Foundation Fieldbus linking devices. More specifically, conventional AMSs can typically only communicate directly with Foundation Fieldbus linking devices via a single Fieldbus Ethernet network. Additionally, conventional AMSs are often only capable of communicating with a limited number of Foundation Fieldbus linking devices. For example, a typical AMS may only be capable of communicating with up to eight linking devices. Additionally, a typically AMS may not be capable of identifying a linking device that is offline. Given the limitations of conventional AMSs, improved systems and methods for identifying Foundation Fieldbus linking devices and/or facilitating communications with Foundation Fieldbus linking devices are desirable.